Friends Forever?
by ItachiDream
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are three friends who have always been looked down upon at the soul society. But could a cruel twist of fate destroy what they believed was an unbreakable bond.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Bleach.

Sakura's POV

I don't like the sky lately. Before I could always look at it and feel at peace, but now it just makes me feel afraid. Something is going to happen soon, very soon by the looks of it. I wonder if Sasuke and Naruto are getting the same vibe. I just hope…

"Sakura!" Sasuke woke me from my thoughts, "Have you even been listening?"

"What-well-yeah."

"Geez, what the hell is this? "

"Well-um, Naruto is sleeping too."

"You're right Sakura, Naruto is sleeping, in fact he's been sleeping since I began to talk," he walked over toward the drooling Naruto, and dropped a stack of books right next to him.

"Where's the bastard who's attacking us? Don't worry Sakura, I'll protect you. Now come out you coward and show yourself." Naruto went quiet for a few seconds, "Wait a sec. Hey guys, where's the intruder?" Sasuke took one of the books and hit him on the back of the head with it.

"You moron! Now I'm only going to repeat this one more time, so both of you listen up," his glare turned into impartial as he continued to speak, "Lately, there has been reports coming in of missing shinigami. It has gotten so bad, that I just got news of the disappearance of Captain Kensei Muguruma and Vice Captain Mashiro Kuna."

"Sasuke," Naruto was beginning to look worried, "Are you telling us that a Captain and a Vice-Captain are now missing?"

"Yes, and if two people of that level are missing, that probably means they're dead." I looked down at my knees. I really liked Mashiro, and although Naruto didn't know this, she was determined to win his heart. Will her dream never be realized? "Now both of you don't go thinking this has to be a complete loss. All three of us are at least Vice Captain level, but no one has ever recognized us. Naruto, people would always run away from you since you were a small boy because you couldn't control your spiritual pressure back then, but now you have learned to hide your true massive power from others. Sakura, you've always been teased for your appearance and your constant flaws in combat training, but in truth, you could put Vice Captain Isane Kotetsu to shame with your medical skills. And for me, I've always been looked down because of my family's fall from nobility and massive suicide. They think I'm as arrogant and weak as them, but I want to believe…"

"Sasuke," Naruto stood up, "you have proven to be more frightening then Unohana and Yamamoto combined, and I think you could easily beat Captain Shunsui." Captain Shunsui and Ukitake were the only two adults who ever seemed to care about Naruto. They were the ones who taught him how to hide is spirit pressure, and to be able to put his hidden power to use. They're the only two people outside this small group whom Naruto seems to respect and care about.

"Thank you," he said so we could only barely hear him, "Anyhow, we need to take this opportunity. All three of us have agreed to one day be Captains, and this is our chance. If we succeed at finding the culprit and taking him down, we will become at least Vice Captains in no time."

"One problem," Naruto got that determined look in his eyes, the kind a fox has right before chasing down its prey, "It seems you made a grammatical mistake."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You said 'If we succeed', now don't you mean When."

"Naruto, Sakura, are you two ready for this?" Both of us nodded, Naruto with a bit more enthusiasm, "Good, then lets prove to all the pathetic swines that looked down on us what we can truly do."

"Hell yeah! We're going to be Captains, believe it!"


	2. Beginning of the End Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach.**

**By the way, the Kyubi is going to be more possessive of Naruto here. You'll find out why in later chapters. Also Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all in the academy right now.**

**Naruto's POV**

Operation rescue Mashiro and become a Captain begins! Now all I have to do is get out of the house without getting caught and I'll…

"Naruto?" crap!

"H-hey Jushiro."

"What are you doing Naruto?" he sighed. Ah man, I can't lie to him! Maybe I don't have to. Yeah, I just have to choose my words carefully.

"I'm meeting up with Sasuke and Sakura. We're going to continue our work on becoming captains."

"Naruto," he sighed again, "you haven't been told this but people have been going missing lately. I have just been called to a meeting to discuss the situation. Look, I know how badly you want to be a captain but please, be careful. Don't practice anything tonight that could attract unwanted attention. Do you understand?" I nodded, but my eyes stared down at my feet instead of at him, "Good, now have fun tonight Naruto."

"I will, I'll see you when I get back." I hate myself. I hate myself! He talked to me when everyone else wanted me dead. He gave me a home when I lived in a cave. He made me smile when I only known tears. Sasuke and Sakura came into view as I got closer to the meeting spot in the forest.

"Naruto," Sakura began to scold me, "eight o' clock means eight o' clock."

"Sorry guys. Captain Ukitake caught me as I was leaving so I had to think of a way to leave without worrying him."

"Whatever. Sakura, you scan the are while I make sure Naruto doesn't go berserk as he releases the first two tails."

"Got it."

"Now Naruto, demand your hollow to unleash the first two tails.

I entered my subconscious. It looked like the inside of a prison that was flood a foot up the ground with swampy water.

"**Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear host." **A giant red kyubi hollow walked toward me, rattling the whole place with each step. He began to rub his head against me like a cat, **"I've been so lonely lately. And I would rather chew up my insides before spending time with Gamabunta, and you rarely visit me anymore. When you were younger, you visited me all the time. But when that damn Jushiro took you away from me."**

"Don't ever talk about him like that!"

"**As you wish. Now tell me why you came to me, I get the feeling it wasn't just to talk."**

"I need to borrow your first two tails."

"**I see, but tell me what will you do once you become a captain?"**

"I don't know yet."

"**I guess that answer will be enough, for now. I guess I'll lend you the tails but do try to visit me more often."**

"Yeah, whatever." I exited my subconscious.

* * *

"What did he say?"

"I got them."

"Good, now put on the mask."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ahhhhhh!" Sakura!

**Dun dun dah!**


	3. Beginning of the End Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, or else I'll have a lot of money right now.

Important Note: Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are still in the academy at this time.

Chapter 3

Sasuke's POV

Sakura! Damn it, I should have never sent her off alone.

"Naruto…!"

"You don't have to say it," he quickly made a mask that looked like a red fox face appear on his face, "_Lets go!_" I followed as fast as I could, Naruto normally couldn't beat me in a race, but in hollow form, he could easily beat Yoruichi, "_Sakura!_" Sakura was on the ground, faced down, not making even the slightest movement.

"Sakura, are you alright?" I flipped her over, "Naruto, see if you can find help."

"Right."

"Stay with me Sakura," I tore off a piece of my school uniform and wrapped it around the slash in her abdominals. All I can do is wait now.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura?" as soon as I said that, she grabbed my arm and used her free hand to grab my neck. A hollow mask began to form on her face, "Sa-sakur-ra, you're cho-oking me." She just continued to glare at me, like a hollow.

"_Sasuke!_" Naruto yelled as he put some distance between Sakura and I. As I watched them fight, my vision became blurry. Damn it! I'm pathetic! I was the one who got us into this yet I'm completely useless, "_Sakura, I don't know what's happening to you but I swear I'm going to snap you out of it!_" Sakura let out a roar like one I never heard before. A third red tail formed where Naruto's other two were. My vision completely went black. I can only hear Naruto's pleads and Sakura's beastly roars. I always thought that Sakura could never beat either Naruto, or me but from the sound of it, I've been proven wrong. Naruto cried an agonizing scream. Had Sakura won?

"Naruto, Sasuke?" The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't tell who it was. I felt something soft being wrapped around me, and I was lifted up. Naruto, Sakura, what has happened to you two?


	4. Naruto's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Important Note: the ninetails is treating Naruto a lot nicer because he wants to wreak havoc but he needs a body for that, so he wants either Naruto to completely trust him or for Naruto to find a body for him.

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto's POV**

My mask shattered. The hole in my chest went all the way to my back. I saw Sakura's bloody hand leave my body and vanished. I began to cough up blood and quickly fell to the ground. I demanded my body to move, but it refused to respond. As my vision began to blur while I starred hopelessly at the dark sky. When I was younger, I only wished to fly away from everything.

I started to feel two strong yet gentle arms wrap around me. The true reaper? He began calling my name, but I could barley hear him. This was the end. I was being carried away. I'm sorry everyone. Sakura, I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Sasuke, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Kyoraku, I'm sorry I couldn't have that drink with you. And Jushiro, I'm sorry to you most of all. You gave me a reason to live and I repaid you by throwing my life away to prove myself. I am truly sorry.

* * *

**(Naruto looks about 5)**

"Kill him!"

"That demon stole my pig!"

"Damn it! Why won't the Soul Society put an end to that demon?" It's always the same. They call me a demon and isolate me. I have to steal. Most people here can go without eating, but if I don't eat I faint. They don't know that the person who steals their food and I are the same person. I have this fox mask that appears whenever I need it.

I tied the dead pig over the fire and watched as it cooked. That's the rule of life. If you don't learn to defend yourself, someone will come to take your life. Those people taught me that. Damn them all! Tears began to run down my face as I buried it into my legs. I hate them all! Why me? Why? I didn't even steal until after they kicked me out.

"_**Here's an idea, how about destroying that beautiful river they love so much. "**_

It was the Nine-tails, my sole companion in the world,_** "Take all the fish and sell them in another district. Then burn down that bastard Konichi's house and steal those beautiful kimonos and shiny jewels he always brags about. You could live like a prince.**_"

"A prince?"

"_**Yes my master. And with my help you could build a palace where people from all over come to please you. Men will be your personal guards. And cooks will make you grand feasts.**_"

"Re-really?"

"_**Yes. You would no longer have to live in a cave. No longer will peasants throw stones at you. You will be magnificent."**_

"A prince," I grinned at the thought, "Alright, tomorrow I'll steal the fish and destroy the river in the morning and then at night I'll sack that bastard's house!" I got up and began spinning around the fir, "Hehe, but wait, what will I do then?"

"_**Take some children as hostages. Leave letters to the families for individual prices. But make sure you leave your mark on each one of them so they never forget your power over them."**_

"Yeah," I continued to spin, "They'll pay for the torment they put me through. Yay!" Once the pig was finished cooking, I cut off a large piece of it to eat now and hanged the rest of it in my net hanging from the tree. I then grabbed my bag and ran out of the cave while eating my piece.

When I got to the river, I saw two tall men searching the area. They were wearing black kimonos and captain haoris. The white hair one saw me and started to walk my way. I just stood still, frozen.

"Oh, hello there. We heard that there was a powerful hollow residing near this river. You wouldn't by any chance have heard about it?"

"No," I gulped, "The villagers are always making stuff up. I would just ignore them."

"I see, but you should probably not be wandering around here alone anyways, just in case." He smiled at me; there were no secret intentions behind it either. I was taken aback for a moment.

"Maybe we got the wrong place," the one with the pink cloak said. Then we hear it. A few trees are knocked over revealing a giant, dog like hollow, "Or maybe not."

"Stand behind me!" the white hair captain exclaimed while stepping out in front of me, "Don't worry, we won't let the hallow harm you!" The other captain quickly engaged in battle with the hollow. The white hair captain soon followed, giving me the chance to escape. I reached the trees when a second hollow appeared! This one was even bigger than the last one. It glared at me and then lunged to attack.

I quickly summoned my hollow mask and my first tail. This guy won't stand a chance.

"_**Lets make this insect pay for daring to challenge us."**_

"Just what I was thinking." When the hollow tried to eat me, I plunged my long claws straight through his neck. He started to scream in pain. My mask vanished and I smirked at the once mighty hollow. I turned for a moment. Just long enough to see that the two captains had finished off their hollow and were now staring at me with disbelief.

"_**Run you fool! They're captains and they will kill you."**_

I took a few steps back and then began to run at full speed through the forest. I didn't take me too long to get back to the cave and once I got back, I began throwing the few belongings I had into my bag. Damn it! And once I got so close to living a life of luxury.

"I never thought a cave was a proper place for a young boy to live." I turned to see that the two captains were here, both looking at me, almost like they seemed sorry for me. But I know that's not possible.

"Hello there, we didn't mean to intrude," I just stared at them, not saying anything, "I would like to apologize for my rude reaction back at the river. It's not every day one sees a boy with powers like yours."

"It's alright," I almost whispered. The white hair man walked over to me and bent down so we were face to face.

"I was hoping, if you wouldn't mind, you would answer a few questions for us." I nodded.

"_**Idiot, they're just trying to trick you!"**_

I ignored the kyubi for the first time in years.

"Thank you," he sighed in relief, "How about we begin with introductions. I am Jushiro Ukitake, captain of the thirteenth division."

"And I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of the eighth division."

"May we ask your name?"

"I don't have one." Ukitake seemed slightly stunned, but he went right back to the questions.

"How long have you had these powers?"

"For as long as I remember."

"Did anyone ever explain them to you?"

"No, I never knew my parents and the villagers have shunned me since I was three." Both captains looked sympathetic.

"So you've been looking out for yourself?" I nod, "Would you mind if I talk for Captain Kyoraku for a moment?"

"No." They stepped outside the cave, speaking low enough that a normal person from where I was sitting couldn't hear them. But I'm not normal.

"So what do you think Jushiro?"

"The boy has been isolated by everyone. With his powers, he could survive on his own, but I doubt he would be able to take the right path to do it."

"I know what you're thinking. If anyone in the Gotei Thirteen, Central Forty-six Chambers or in the Royal Guards found out, they would probably kill him."

"I know, but that is why I have to do this." The two walked backed inside the cave. Ukitake walked over me, sitting down beside me.

"A lot of people want to kill me," I whispered.

"I know, which is why I would like to protect you," my head shot up. He was smiling, there was no trace that he was lying, "I would like to take you back with me so you can be safe. I could protect you and make sure you're able to control your powers. What do you say?" he extended his hand to me. I was shaking. I shouldn't trust this man, I should know better. But at this moment, I do feel safe next to him. I took his hand and he pulled me up, "We are going to have to keep your powers a secret, do you understand?"

"Yes," I smiled while wiping away my tears.

"Good, now lets go home."

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long guys, I've been distracted lately. Hope you liked it! ^_^**


End file.
